callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation 40/Transcript
ROOM 9 Mason wakes up in ROOM 9 strapped to a chair. Interrogator: '''Wake up. WAKE UP! '''Mason: Where am I --? Where's Reznov? Interrogator: '''You will answer our questions. Do you understand? '''Mason: '''Who the hell are you? '''Interrogator: '''That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name? '''Mason: '''Fuck. You! (subtitles says: Fuck you.) '''Interrogator: '''Where were you born? '''Mason: Kiss my ass! (again says: Kiss my ass.) Mason is electrocuted '' '''Mason:' AARRRGH!!! Interrogator: 'Your name is Alex Mason. You were born in Fairbanks, Alaska. In 1961 you served in a CIA assassination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct? ''Mason is electrocuted again '''Mason: AARRGH!!! Interrogator: Is that correct?! Mason: Yes. Interrogator: '''Where is the broadcast station? '''Mason: '''I don't know what you're talking about -- '''Interrogator: The numbers, Mason. What do they mean? Where are they broadcast from? Mason: I don't know anything about any numbers! Interrogator: 'What about Dragovich? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety. ''Mason is again electrocuted '''Mason: '''AARRRGH! '''Interrogator: Let's start at the beginning. Cuba, 1961. The Bay of Pigs. We know you were there. Cutscene Mason: '''No -- '''Interrogator: '''Do not FUCK with me, Mason. I know when you're lying! '61. Bay of Pigs. What happened? '''Mason: laughs We all got killed. Interrogator: There's no use lying, Mason. We know you went in with Woods and Bowman. Mason: 'Woods... And Bowman. '''Interrogator: 'Dragovich. Do you remember Dragovich? '''Mason: Castro... We went in to kill Castro. Santa Maria, Cuba Woods: The police are gonna be here soon... Let's make this quick. Mason lights a cigar. Fades in to a bar where Woods, Bowman and Mason are talking with Carlos. Transmission# 15-18. Designate: X-RAY OP 40 team inserted with Bay of Pigs forces in Cuba Target: Fidel Castro Woods, Bowman, and Mason meeting contact at Santa Maria 0500 hrs April 17, 1961 Carlos: Woods. It's been a while. Woods: '''Not enough, Carlos. You know Bowman, right? '''Bowman: Carlos. Woods: '''This is Mason. '''Mason: What's up, Carlos? Woods: 'So you got what we need? ''Carlos pulls out a map. Woods beckons Mason to look. '''Carlos: '''He will be in here... Plantation... My old plantation. Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to...get you inside. '''Woods: What about the evac? Carlos: We will have transport waiting for you. Just be there. Woods takes the map. Woods: 'Excellent. ''He looks at the bar entrance then to Mason. We got company. A door opens with 4 Militia troops entering the bar. Woods, Bowman, Mason and Carlos act like civilians as a Militia troop pushes a woman. The Militia Captain looks toward Mason. '''Militia Man: ¡Saquen los papeles! Ahora! (Take out your papers! Now!) *grabs the woman dancing* ¡Salte de aquí, puta capitalista! (Get out of here, you capitalist bitch!) Woman: ' ¡No me toques, hijo de puta! *thrown to the ground* (Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!) '''Militia Captain: '¡Oye! ¿De dónde tú eres? (Hey! Where are you from?) I said, "where are you from?" '''Mason: Just be cool, Woods. Wait. The Captain approaches Mason. Militia Captain: 'I'm talking to you! ''The Captain grabs Mason's arm. Before he could let Mason talk to him, Woods grabs the Captain's arm and slams it on the table. He stabs the Captain's hand with a knife and hits him in the face with a beer bottle. Woods, Bowman and Mason kill the other 3 troops as Carlos gets a M16 Grenadier w/ ACOG and tosses it to Mason. (If the player hesitates to kill the last militiaman, they can see the militiaman struggle with turning off the safety on his FN FAL so he can retaliate. If Mason does not kill him, Woods will.) '''Carlos: Alright - everything is ready. Police Officer: ¡Traidores de la revolución, bajen sus armas! (Traitors of the revolution, put down your weapons!) Mason: Gear up, boys. Woods removes the knife from the Captain's hand, then shoots him in the head to ensure he's dead. Woods ''and ''Bowman grabs their M16s afterwards. Woods: Sorry about the bar, Carlos. Carlos: No problem... My men will dispose of the bodies... Woods, Bowman, Carlos, and Mason gather up at the bar exit. Police Officer: ¡Esta es su ultima advertencia! (This is your LAST warning!) Bowman: '''Occupants leavin' their vehicles - armed with shotguns. '''Woods:'' (Points at Bowman then Carlos) Bowman, Carlos. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the streets. Mason - on me. '''Mason:' Let's go. Bowman and Carlos break the windows as Woods opens the door and him and Mason start out the doorway. They clear out the troops in the police cars outside. Woods: '''Clear 'em out! Move up the street! Bowman! Take the right! '''Bowman: '''On it. '''Police Officer: ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! (We need backup!) The 4 fight up the street. Soon, more police cars show up. Woods: '''Go - Keep moving! '''Police Officer: ¡Retirada! (Retreat!) They continue up the street. Soon more police cars zip past them. Woods: Behind us! They kill the troops in the cars. Carlos: Okay, let's move! They continue up the street to a fountain where lots of police cars show up. Police Officer: All units! ¡Tienen armas militares! (They have military weapons!) Bowman: '''Reinforcements! '''Woods: Shit... Too many of them! Bowman - Cover our six! This way - into the alley. Get to the car! Carlos: I will see you at the airstrip! Suerte (good luck), my friends! Mason, Woods and Bowman enter a car (with Cuban music). Carlos flees on foot. Woods (to Mason): 'Hit it! Go! ''Mason starts the car and reverses the car through a barricade as civilians run across the street. 'Woods: '''Get the fuck out of our way! ''Mason starts the car forward until... 'Woods: '''Dammit! ''In slow motion, the police troops, now armed with RPK machine guns, engage the car as Mason and Woods duck, with bullets shattering the glass. Enemy troops form a roadblock up ahead. '''Bowman: Roadblock! Mason: 'I see it! '''Woods: '''Floor it, Mason! ''Mason rams the roadblock as the police cruiser behind it explodes and goes flying. Fades out to ROOM 9. '''ROOM 9: Interrogator: 'He's fading away. Mason! You had escaped from the police. The Bay of Pigs invasion had begun. You were heading for Castro's compound. ''Mason rolls his eyes, falling asleep. '''Interrogator 2: We're losing him! Do it again, we have no choice. Mason is once again electrocuted. Mason: AARRRGH!!! What the..... fuck? (Subtitles said: AARRRGH!!! What the $&#'!) Fades back to Cuba on a hilltop with 2 zip-lines overlooking Castro's compound. Plantation, Cuba Woods: 'There's the compound... Carlos and his men should be hittin' the airfield... Any minute... ''A flare is suddenly launched. 'Woods: '''There's the signal... Now. Hook up... This is it. ''Woods and Mason use the right zip-line while Bowman uses the left. As they zip-line down, an air raid siren blares as Castro's men realize they are under attack. Mason drops down into a yard with 2 troops. Woods and Bowman drop down and melee the 2 troops. The 3 enter a building on the left where they find a guard on the radio. '''Guard: (On the radio) ¡La invasión empezó, la pista de aterrizaje esta bajo ataque! ¡Tenemos hombres en camino! ¡Aguanten la posición hasta que llegue el refuerzo! ¡Repito! (The invasion started, the airfield is under attack! We have men on the way! Hold your positions until back up is there! I repeat!) Bowman: Mason, take him out. Mason melees the guard. Woods: 'Perfect. They're all focused on the airfield. Convoy ahead. Do not engage. ''The 3 proceed out a door. 'Woods: '''Sit tight... let them pass. ''They stay hidden until the convoy passes. '''Woods: Bowman - Left flank. Move out. The 3 proceed up a small hill to an outpost which they clear out. Woods: Move quickly! This way - up the stairs. Bowman: Got it. Woods: '''Castro's paranoid...and with good reason... we've been trying to get to him for three years. '''Mason: Today's the day we succeed. They fight up the stairs to another building Bowman: 'Stay close. ''They breach the building and fight their way up a road to the right to a mansion and head up some stairs to a double door. 'Woods: '''Inside. Go. ''They breach the mansion. '''Woods: '''Bowman - Take the roof. Any trouble - give us a yell. '''Bowman: Got it. Bowman heads to a balcony and climbs up a fence Woods: 'Mason - on me. We search room to room 'till we find Castro. ''Woods and Mason fight their way down a hallway as bombers start crippling the mansion. But then the mansion shakes really violently when the next bombs were dropped. 'Woods: '''WHAT THE FUCK?!!! Bowman, what's happening? '''Bowman (radio): '''The B26's. They're droppin' all over the place. '''Woods: '''Sit tight... We'll be done in five... ''The 2 continue down another hallway to a room 'Woods: ' Target should be up ahead. 'Mason: '''Roger. ''They clear the room and reach a door leading to the nest. 'Woods: '''Okay - stack up. ''If the player stalls. 'Woods: '''What are you waitin' for? Come on! ''Woods and Mason prepare to breach. 'Mason: ' Let's do it. They breach the nest and clear it, but Castro is not there. 'Woods: '''Bowman - Nest is empty. We're moving on. '''Bowman (radio): '''Better make it fast. B26's are about to begin their bombing run. ''Woods and Mason reach another door leading to the bedroom. 'Woods: ' Target should be up ahead. 'Mason: '''Roger. '''Woods: '''Movement inside. Get in position. ''They prepare to breach the bedroom 'Woods: '''This is it... Ready to make history? '''Mason: '''Let's do it. ''They breach the room where they find Castro's double and Castro's mistress. Castro's double takes Castro's mistress hostage and fires at Woods and Mason. Mason kills Castro's double in slow-mo with a headshot. Castro's mistress picks up a shotgun and attempts to kill Woods and Mason. Either Mason or Woods kills Castro's mistress and then Woods walks to those 2 dead people in the bedroom where he engages the corpse of Castro's double angrily. 'Woods (angrily): '''Crazy bitch... he uses a human shield and she still protects him?!! ''Woods engages his M16 to a double door, killing 2 troops on the other side. 'Mason: ' Castro's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him. 'Woods: '''Bowman - The target is down. '''Bowman: '''Word from Carlos isn't good; They're barely holding out... They got half the Cuban army down there! And those B26's ain't hitting anything! Movin' to the main hallway. '''Woods: '''Okay, we're on our way. ''Woods and Mason move out the door and clear out another room 'Woods: ' Move up. Bowman! Take the right! 'Bowman: ' Roger that. Woods and Mason move through a double door to the main hall. Bowman suddenly appears out of another double door meleeing a troop and pushing him off the balcony down to the main floor. 'Woods: '''Keep moving! ''The 3 fight their way to a stairway leading to the main floor. A bomb suddenly sends the chandelier crashing down. 'Woods: '''GODDAMMIT! Let's get the fuck out of here before those damn planes blow us to pieces! ''They fight their way out the entrance to the courtyard. 'Woods: '''We're pinned down here! '''Bowman: '''This ain't good! There's too many of them! Carlos' men should be here! '''Wood's: '''Take out that 50 .cal! Carlos, what's happinin'?!! ''Carlos does not respond. 'Woods: '''Carlos?!! ''There was still no response. They continue fighting until Carlos' men arrive to fight. 'Bowman: '''Here they come - over the east wall! '''Carlos (radio): '''You think I'd let you down, Woods? My men will cover your escape. ''A BTR appears. 'Woods: '''BTR!! ''Carlos' men destroy the BTR and clear the area. 'Carlos (radio): '''Now.. Hurry, my friends! '''Woods: '''God bless you, Carlos. '''Bowman: '''This way - into the sugar fields. ''Woods, Bowman and Mason move through the burning sugar fields to a hilltop overlooking the airfield. '''Woods: There's the airfield. Bowman: '''Let's hope Carlos secured that evac. '''Woods: He ain't let us down yet. Bowman: '''The Rebels are getting their asses kicked! '''Woods: Better get down there - Hook up... The 3 hook up. Woods: 'Go! ''They rappel down into the airfield. 'Carlos (radio): '''Woods! It's all falling apart... You need to get out of here! '''Woods: '''You secure our transport? '''Carlos (radio): '''The plane is ready... but we'll be torn to pieces on take off! '''Woods: '''One problem at a time, brother. We're leaving... Move it! ''The 3 sprint across the airfield to the hangar where Carlos is waiting with the plane. 'Carlos: '''Run! ''Upon entering the hangar, Mason is dazed by a bomb and boards the plane. 'Woods: '''Give us cover, Mason! ''Mason protects the plane with an M60 machine gun and soon reaches some ZPUs. 'Woods: '''Mason! Take out those ZPUs! ''If the plane takes damage. '''Bowman: '''This hunk is barely holdin' together! They're taking out our engines! '''Woods: We're getting hit! We can't take much more, Mason! Mason destroys the ZPUs. Bowman: 'Woods! We got a problem! Those fucking vehicles are blocking the runway! '''Mason: '''I hear you, Bowman. '''Bowman: '''There's not enough time for take off! '''Mason: '''I'll deal with it! ''Mason jumps off the plane 'Woods (radio): '''Mason, are you crazy?! They'll chew you up out there! Mason! What are you doing?!!! Mason?!!! ''Mason mounts a ZPU and destroys the vehicles. 'Mason: '''Runway's clear. '''Woods (radio): '''Damn you, Mason! ''The plane takes off. '''Mason: '''No choice, Woods. I knew what I signed up for. I'll be fine. Go - Get out of here! ''Kravchenko suddenly pulls him off the ZPU. A trooper melees him with a shotgun, knocking him unconscious '' '''Harbour, Cuba Mason awakens seeing Kravchenko, Dragovich and Castro discussing what to do with him. The 3 turn towards Mason. The Rusalka is seen in the background. Mason: 'You're dead... We killed you... '''Castro: ' (To Mason) No... You killed a double... You think we didn't know of your plan? 'Dragovich: ' We always know... 'Castro: '(To Dragovich) Do with him what you wish, General... He's my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship... Just... Make sure that he suffers... The three look toward Mason. 'Dragovich: '''He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears... ''Dragovich crouches and looks closely towards Mason's face. 'Dragovich: ' ''(sinisterly)''I have plans for you, American... '''ROOM 9 'Mason: '''Oh, he did...(closes his eyes in bitter memory)...Dragovich sure did. ''Fades out, level ends Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript